


Slenderman/Abandond Woods RP

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, RP - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Darkness, Fog, Horror, RP, Violence, forest, possible blood, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another RP summary, this is meant mostly for drrrchat or musoku and things like that and this is the only place I have to put this. Read if you want to but like I said, just a RP summary/plot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderman/Abandond Woods RP

**Author's Note:**

> more info at the end, please read the ENTIRE thing. Its not that long. 
> 
> EDIT:Please read the edit in the ending notes!

Its Halloween night and you decided to enter the woods near your home and camp in the abandoned house deep in the forest when you find that your not the only one who has thought of this. When you arrive, you see that other people there to do the very same thing. At first of course, you were unsure but after some deciding and a bit of arguing, you all agree to camp together inside the old, abandoned house-which by the way is two stories-and share supplies. What you didn't know though, was that someone, or something, was watching you all the entire time. What is this thing? It's 9 ft tall, in a black suit, paper white skin, long armed, skinny and faceless and it is after you and the others. Now you must find a means of defending yourselfs and escaping not only the house, but the woods alive. Through the darkness the creatures lurk and search for souls and living flesh. Will you make it out alive? Or will you and the others die? Never to see daylight ever again. Only you can find out. And I would hurry, because time is ticking.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so basicly, the rp starts as you (the RPers) are entering the woods and going toward the abandoned house and meet each other there. Its night time, the forest is filled with fog and its a full moon. If you have questions, ask them. (I will be rping as Slenderman btw)
> 
> EDIT:I might not be able to check this very often, so I apologize if I don't respond. Also, I apologize for the shitty writting and will fix it as soon as possible. Thank you.


End file.
